All Part of the Charm
by bookmaniac2013
Summary: Jesse messes up and Beca gives him the silent treatment. But he's making it kinda hard for her to ignore him. One shot, lots of wonderful, cheesy fluff!


**A/N: so this actually started out as an assignment for creative writing, but i loved it so much i decided to post it for you guys, since i've basically been AWOL for the past like 2 months (sorry). i only just saw Pitch Perfect this past weekend, but to say i fell in love with it would be an understatement. i love jesse (put a bow on that boy i want him for christmas!) and i just had to write something about him and beca. i also have a sick!fic of them that i'm also working on, along with the other half of The River (i haven't forgotten about you guys, don't worry) and a clintasha fic. so i hope beca and jesse are more or less in character for this, i have only seen the movie once (i ordered it the very next day and i'm waiting for it in the mail, can't wait!) so cut me a bit of slack. as always i LOVE reviews! let me know how i did, it gives me hope for my future as a novelist. enjoy!**

**EDIT: also i forgot to mention that the song jesse sings is "sorry is the hardest word" by elton john. i literally had to google 'i'm sorry songs' and this was the best one i found (all the rest were like soulful rap songs, and those just wouldn't work)  
**

* * *

Beca turned up the volume of her music. Between her sound reducing headphones and the heavy bass line, she could almost drown out the sound of her desperate boyfriend outside. But only almost.

Jesse had been singing to her from the lawn below her dorm window for nearly an hour. Ever since she'd stormed off from the party that they'd attended earlier that evening. There'd been drinking of course – was there even such thing as a booze-free college gathering? – And things had started to get a little out of hand. One minute Jesse leaves to go talk to one of his Treblemakers teammates, and the next she turns around to find him sucking face with some skinny ass, beach blonde freshman in a mini skirt.

He claimed that the girl jumped him, that it wasn't his fault. But he'd been drinking, and Beca knew how he got after he had a few beers, and he hadn't exactly tried to fight the girl off. Hell he hadn't even tried to push her away. If they'd been a married couple she'd have kicked him to the curb, but since they weren't, the best she could do was give him the silent treatment while he sung himself hoarse and made a fool of himself in front of the entire campus. He'd started getting pretty desperate too, even daring to delve into a bit of country to mix things up a bit.

After a while, Beca noticed that she couldn't hear Jesse's muffled singing through her music anymore. It'd been a constant background noise for most of the night, but suddenly it had stopped, leaving a gaping hole of silence in its place. She took off her headphones and listened. Yep, no more singing.

Beca moved to the window and slid it open. She leaned out and looked down at Jesse, who was standing dejectedly beneath the tree next to her dorm. She could just barely see the features of his face, which were illuminated by the warm glow to the streetlights.

"What's wrong, finally lose your voice?" she quipped. "The Trebles aren't going to be happy when they find out their leader's gone mute."

"No, my iPod died," he said lamely, holding up the device.

"Hmm, well isn't that just a pity," she said sarcastically, leaning out the window. "Guess you're just going to have to call it a night. Don't let the blondes attack you on the way out – oh wait," she chuckled bitterly.

She was about to slam the window shut when Jesse said, "Beca, wait, I'm sorry –"

"So you've said," she cut in, leaning back out.

" – And I'm not leaving until you come down here so I can say it to your face," he finished.

"Well if your iPod's dead you'll have to come up with another strategy," she challenged.

"Beca, I'm an a cappella boy, you really think I need music to keep singing?" he retorted with a grin.

"You wouldn't," she dared.

"_What have I got to do to make you love me? What have I got to do to make you care?"_ he began singing at the top of his lungs.

Beca covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to let him see her smiling.

_"What do I do when lightning strikes me, and I wake to find you're not there? What do I have to do to make you want me? What have I got to do to be heard? What do I say when it's all over? Sorry seems to be the hardest word,"_ he continued, purposely singing more and more off key with every verse. _"It's sad, it's so sad, it's a sad, sad situation…."_

"Oh for the love of God," someone hollered at Beca from down the hall. "Just forgive him already!" they yelled, accompanied by a few other shouts of agreement from other dorm rooms.

With a laugh, Beca turned back to the window, where Jesse was still serenading her.

_"And it's getting more absurd, it's sad, so sad,"_ he crooned.

"Ok, ok, enough. Just stop," Beca laughed, waving her hands, finally giving in. His techniques were corny and ridiculous, but she had to admit there was a certain effectiveness to them.

"So you'll come down?" he asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Mmm, I never said that," she teased, crossing her arms.

Jesse's face fell a bit. "Come on Becs - "

"But," she cut him off again. "If you wait by the door, I just might let you in," she said with a smirk.

"Really?" he said, face brightening again.

"So long as you promise to never sing at my window again," she said pointing at him. "I think my fellow tenants are about to evict me."

He stooped over and bowed to her cheesily. "As you wish," he said.

"You're such a weirdo," Beca laughed.

"All part of the charm," he said and headed towards the door.

Beca chewed on her lip and smiled to herself before finally closing the window. She'd never tell him he was right.

* * *

**so what'd ya think, hmmm? review, let me know! that buttons there for a reason!**


End file.
